Superheroes
by ListlessLullaby
Summary: “I have the perfect red cape” R


**Hey. Originally, this story was going to be called 'Bad Mornings and Superheroes' but as i have a secret fondness of short names (however lacking in evidence in my penname) and decided to just skip the beginning of the title. Um.. another oneshot. My favourite kind :D Read on.**

**'Superheroes'**

It was hot. _Unbearably so_, Caitlyn would have said, if it had not been for the death glares that were coming her way from various other campers, who had heard her whining the whole bus trip.

Well, it wasn't her fault that the cranky old fart who was the bus driver wouldn't turn the air conditioning, _or the MUSIC, _on. Caitlyn thought it was a good reason to be in such a 'pissy' mood, as the veteran campers kept saying.

It also wasn't her fault that one Mitchie Torres kept on calling her at _3 o'clock in the bloody morning!_ Jeez, if this was how girls in love acted, then by god she was getting an answering machine.

I mean, 3 o'clock? Anything between 9pm and 9:30am (excluding weekends, when it would be prolonged a good hour and a half) was sacred, and therefore were meant to be spent in bed, asleep. However, Mitchie did not respect Caitlyn's current beliefs, and thought they were signs of mental illness.

That would be another thing. Her best friend thought she had _depression._ Apparently Mitchie had spent a great deal of health class learning about such mental illnesses, and withdrawal from friends and family, as well as people who just want to sleep.

Caitlyn thought it was complete and utter bull. Was it impossible for someone to just like sleeping?

"Caitlyn!"

Turning around, Caitlyn came face to face with a red faced Mitchie. Caitlyn looked down at what Mitchie was wearing and began to glower.

"That's the first outfit" Caitlyn said, her voice void of feeling. Mitchie blushed, her face turning redder, and began stuttering.

"Well, uh, yeah. Um, I decided that I would just wear this because it was the most comfortable one. I hope you aren't mad" Mitchie said, looking sheepishly up at Caitlyn, waiting to see if she would be forgiven.

"You woke me up at 3….nugh" Caitlyn muttered, slumping her shoulders. Mitchie laughed awkwardly and patted Caitlyn's shoulder, trying to think of something that would make Caitlyn happy.

Before Mitchie said anything, she received a text which made her smile. So of course, it was from loverboy, Shane.

"Come On!" Mitchie squealed excitedly, pulling Caitlyn by the arm toward a secluded place by the front of the camp. There, a long black limo was parked by the entrance.

When the girls came into view, the car doors were opened and out came three very famous (not to mention good looking) guys.

"NATE!" Caitlyn yelled, propelling herself into her boyfriend's arms. Nate, put of balance by the impact, stumbled back.

"Hi Caity," Nate said, hugging her back, "next time, can you possibly not attack me. I like my bones as they are."

"Oh har har" Caitlyn retorted sarcastically, a small smile on her lips. Nate rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"I thought so too" Nate said, stepping back and taking her hand, following Shane, Mitchie and Jason.

"Are you instructing this year?" Caitlyn said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes. Shane wanted to be with Mitchie, Jason wanted a birdhouse, and I wanted to see my girlfriend, so we all thought 'Why not just instruct at Camp Rock. Problem solved.' So ta-da!" Nate said, spreading his arms wide. Caitlyn laughed.

"Well Sherlock, what will your next case be? Finding out who is stealing the tomato sauce?" Caitlyn inquired, imagining Nate wearing a suit and smoking a pipe. Somehow, Caitlyn found it very hard.

"Sherlock. Oh, I was hoping for Superman" Nate said sadly, then shook his head and laughed. Caitlyn turned to stand in front of him, her hands on hips.

"Well, Superman was _awfully _cute, so I guess that you could do that," Caitlyn considered, smiling, "But then he did have that girlfriend, Lois Lane. I don't know, unless you've been going around behind my back, I don't think you are compatible with that, since your girlfriend isn't a damsel in distress."

Nate laughed at that.

"Well, I guess I'll never be a superhero" Nate sighed. Caitlyn smiled at him, humour very evident in her eyes.

"Aw Nate, don't worry. You can be my superhero" Caitlyn laughed, kissing his cheek. That left Nate grinning like an idiot.

"I have the perfect red cape" Nate said, smiling as he grabbed Caitlyn's hand, walking toward the mess hall.

"Oh no" Caitlyn whispered as they walked through the door.

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Love Love ~CheckYesNoMaybe**


End file.
